hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Sienna Blake
Sienna Blake made her first screen appearance on 21 November 2012. Daniel Kilkelly from Digital Spy announced the character's introduction to the serial on 7 October 2012. He said that she would be introduced in a "shock storyline twist" when established character Dodger Savage (Danny Mac) discovers she is his twin sister. Kilkelly tipped the character to cause "mayhem" in the village upon her arrival. It was announced that actress Emily Lawrence would play the character and that the character will be introduced along with her father, Patrick Blake (Jeremy Sheffield). Of her casting, Lawrence said: "Joining Hollyoaks is going to be fun and a great experience for me. It goes without saying that working with Jeremy is brilliant". Kilkelly announced on 26 October 2012 that the character had been recast and would instead be played by Anna Passey. Dodger decides to find Patrick and while visiting him sees a girl who he later discovers is Patrick's daughter, Sienna. Dodger reveals that he is Patrick's son but Patrick believes his son is dead as Sienna and Dodger's mother, Anna told him he was. Mac explained "It's an afternoon of bombshells because after Dodger proves his real identity, Patrick reveals Sienna is his twin sister". He added that Sienna and Patrick later arrive in the village and "try to build a relationship with Dodger". Official E4 Hollyoaks website describes Sienna being "swathed in mystery and intrigue". Passey describes Sienna as a "very guarded, intelligent and feisty" character. Storylines Dodger tracks Patrick down and decides to visit him. When he visits him he meets Sienna. Dodger and friend Darren Osbourne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) introduce themselves under the pretence of carrying out a consensus. Sienna allows them into her house. Patrick questions if they are official, he discovers they are not and assumes that Dodger and Darren are trying to con him. Dodger reveals he is Patrick's son but Patrick tells him his son died. Dodger convinces Patrick that he is his son and that his son did not die. Patrick reveals that Sienna is Dodger's twin. Sienna visits Dodger and they discuss their mother. She asks him how much it will cost to make sure he does not interfere with her family. Dodger throws her out but later shows her a picture of them together when they were young and tells her how their mother did not forget her and told him a story of a young girl. Dodger's girlfriend Texas Longford (Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove) mistakes that Dodger and Sienna are a couple, but is embarrassed when she realises the truth but also extremely guilty after sleeping with Will Savage (James Atherton) and Texas is furious when she realises Will knew who Sienna was all along and lied to her just so he could sleep with her. Sienna bonds with Liberty Savage (Abi Phillips) and strikes up a great friendship with Nancy Osborne (Jessica Fox) when she gets a job at The Dog In The Pond. She learns the full extent of what Texas and Will have done and blackmails them however when Dodger also finds out the truth he refuses to forgive Sienna, Texas or Will. When Will pushes himself down the Chez Chez stairs to get back on side with his family and lies that Texas pushed him, Sienna is very protective of Dodger when Texas tries to speak to him however secretly she still hates Will. Dodger soon forgives Sienna and she supports him when he learns Will and Texas are now a couple and getting married. Also, she befriends Ash Kane (Holly Weston) and they both worry when Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson) goes missing mysteriously and they question Kevin Foster (Elliot Balchin) as they believe he is lying about Maxine's whereabouts. Will's carer 'Ellie' is later revealed to be Dodger, Will and Liberty's mother Anna Savage (Saskia Wickham) and Sienna is rocked when Anna, at first, doesn't know who she is and insults her. Sienna starts to create an unhealthy obsession with The Osborne's and particularly Darren and Nancy's relationship and baby Oscar, also knowing about Nancy's pill addiction. When Nancy swears on Oscar's life she isn't taking some pills which Sienna purposely placed in Nancy's laptop bag so Darren would find them, she is shocked at how low she has stooped and starts a small fire so Nancy gets the blame. Nancy receives news that her mum has died in Canada in a car accident so she travels there to attend the funeral. While Nancy is gone, Sienna tries to work her way into the centre of the Osborne family and take Nancy's place, mainly by tending to Oscar. Esther notices her unusual behaviour and tells Tom, who dismisses her opinions. Tom later see's Sienna breastfeeding Oscar and is shocked. After scaring Tom, Sienna starts to work her way towards Darren and they almost kiss when Nancy returns. She convinces Darren that she is off the painkillers, but her attempts to do so are constantly thwarted by Sienna, whose attempts to outcast Nancy include pushing Oscar's pram in front of a car which Nancy catches but is hit in the process. Still sure that Darren doesn't trust her, Nancy takes Sienna's advice to do a drugs test to prove that she is clean, not knowing that Sienna has been secretly putting painkillers into Nancy's drink. However, when Sienna delivers the results to Darren and Nancy, she is shocked to find that Darren doesn't want to see the results, saying that her now fully trusts her. Infuriated, Sienna trashes the pub after seeing Nancy and Darren together in a window. Sienna starts drugging Nancy again and Nancy's behaviour becomes erratic. Darren believes Nancy is on the pills again and reads the results which are positive. Darren throws Nancy out. When Nancy speaks to Dr Browning about doing another test, he asks why she sent Sienna to collect her results and the penny drops. Nancy storms round to the pub, punches Sienna in the face then tells Darren to choose between her and Sienna. He chooses Sienna. Darren later goes to see Nancy and catches her taking the pills. Disgusted, he storms out. Sienna and Darren kiss and later have sex when they are caught by Nancy. Sienna lies to Darren that she is on the pill and later flushes her pills down the loo. When Nancy comes back to talk to Darren and catches Sienna telling Oscar she's his mummy, Nancy drags Sienna across the pub by her hair and accuses her of stealing her life. Darren tells Nancy to get out. Soon after these events, Sienna finds out that she's pregnant by Darren, with the news being found out by everyone during a pub quiz with Nancy present. She is also further saddened when Darren tells her that he will always put Oscar first. Sienna continues to support Darren during consultations about Oscar's hearing but is angered by Nancy's involvement and decides that in order to have Darren, she must get Nancy out of the picture. She urges her to leave the village - to take the keys to her car and run with the kids. Nancy reluctantly agrees and watches Nancy drive off. She then turns on the gas and ties herself to a table, making it look like Nancy has kidnapped the children. This leads to a car chase in which Nancy almost falls to her death after driving the car off the roof of a multistorey car park. Sienna then comforts the kids and Nancy is arrested. It's later revealed that she is not pregnant and she steals a baby scan photo from (Lindsey Butterfield). When it is revealed that Darren's birth mother is Sandy Roscoe she convinces him to move out of the pub and buy a flat for them to live in together. When Frankie refuses to let Charlie move in with them as she is his legal guardian Sienna blackmails her, threatening to tell Jack that Frankie slept with Ziggy Roscoe, so Frankie agrees to let Charlie live with them. After a comment from Martha about how she doesn't look three months pregnant she buys a fake pregnancy bump, unaware that Tom has hidden a camera in a bedroom which catches her taking a pregnancy test and trying it on. She later asks Darren to sleep in the guest bedroom so that he won't find out about the fake bump. Darren finds the camera and blames Tom, who asks him to watch it but the camera has run out of battery. After watching the video Tom returns to the flat to show Darren but Sienna taunts him and he reveals that he knows she isn't pregnant and runs away. Desperate to try and find Tom, Darren asks Sienna to drop the charges against Nancy saying that if Tom sees that she's back he'll come home. At first she refuses but Frankie talks to her saying that if Darren doesn't think she's willing to help Tom then she won't last long and she agrees to drop the charges. Then it is revealed that Sienna is hiding Tom and she has told him that it's his fault that the explosion happened and that Darren is dead. While relaxing at her late mothers house listening to music and reading a magazine, Sienna is interupted by Dodger who has come to see if there has been a burglery. On seeing Sienna, Dodger is releaved that it was just her there and not a burgler. However, he is then overcome with shock to find a baby bum on top of a near by chair. As the sitiuation sinks in, Sienna tries to tell Dodger what she has done. On realising that his sister was never really pregnant and that she has been using a fake bump to keep up her lie he threatens to tell Darren and their father. Sienna then shouts that she was desperate and that this was her chance to have a baby with the man she loved. On hearing this Dodger replies that 'loads of people want a baby, Sienna but they don't do this'. She then shouts in reply that 'they didnt have to bury theres'. Sienna then goes on to tell her brother that she had gotten pregnant when she was 13 and that her dad had known and was disapointed in her. When she lost it, her dad had said that maybe it was for the best. She named the baby Sophie. After hearing this massive revelation, Dodger tells her that he is going to confront their father and tell him about her baby lie. -When Chloe returns to the village she offers Sienna a second chance to buy her baby, which she agrees to. After arriving back at the pub after the tearful showdown with her family Sienna tells Darren that she had a scare with the baby and that she had dissappeared all day as she was at the hospital. Worried he presses her more information and she relents and says that there is nothing wrong and that she even asked for a scan and for the sex of the baby. She then retrieves a scan photo from her bag and tells him that they're having a girl, Jessica. Category:M Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Reformed Characters